Malas decisiones
by shiime
Summary: ¿como saber que lo que hacemos realmente es lo correcto?, es algo que Hermione entenderá de la peor manera (ONE SHOT)


Malas decisiones

Hoy te encuentras en tu habitación, mirando por la ventana, pensando en todo lo que acontecía en tu vida, a pesar de ser el premio anual aun no puedes entender como tu vida de ser perfecta paso a ser un desastre…

Suspiras al recordar aquel día en que la conociste, aun tienes presente su aroma, se dibuja una pequeña sonrisa ante aquellos recuerdos, que pronto se borra al escuchar que alguien toca a la puerta

-adelante- dices con la esperanza de que sea esa persona que te ha robado el corazón

-hola Herm- tu mejor amigo y ahora tu novio se encuentra frente a ti con una sonrisa

-te extrañe-dice antes de besarte delicadamente

-pero si solo han pasado unas pocas horas-lo miras detenidamente, tiene mucho parecido con su hermana menor, pero solo hay un problema… no es Ginny, sabes que cometiste el peor error de tu vida, pero cuando aceptaste ser su novia pensaste que sería la solución para olvidar

-lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo- sonrió- es que te amo tanto- "te amo" esa palabra suena en tu cabeza y sabes que tu nunca podrás decirle lo mismo, intestas disimular con una sonrisa y suspiras

-tengo deberes, ¿te veo en la cena?—comienzas a caminar hacia la puerta

-¿Por qué la prisa?-pregunto con un tono de voz travieso, te toma de la mano y te atrae hacia el besándote apasionadamente, por un momento te dejar llevar, tu mente te traiciona y piensas en aquella pelirroja, lo besas con más pasión que antes, pero sin pensarlo abres los ojos y te encuentras con otra realidad a la que tu desearías, te separas bruscamente y te alejas de él, sabias lo que quería pero tú no te encuentras lista

-no estoy para tonterías-dices rotundamente y sales de tu habitación dejando a tu novio desconcertado

Sales a dar un paseo necesitas despejar tu mente, pero la suerte no parece estar de tu lado, estas tan mentida en tus pensamientos que no te das cuenta y chocas con la persona que está frente a ti

-lo siento-dices sin mirar, comienzas a recoger sus libros y te detienes un segundo al percibir aquel aroma, volteas bruscamente y te encuentras con el rostro de tu amada

-Ginny-dices casi en un susurro

-lo siento Hermione-bajo la mirada para seguir recogiendo sus libros, tú la miras detenidamente, sientes la necesidad de besarla

-¿crees que podamos hablar?- tu voz suena temblorosa, por primera vez sientes miedo de perderla

-no hay nada de qué hablar- te dijo fríamente, la escuchaste claramente aunque cuando la miras sus ojos vez que la verdad es otra

-hay mucho de qué hablar- la miras a los ojos- quiero aclarar las cosas-

-creo que para tu están claras y lo mejor será que te alejes de mi- su voz sonó fría y cortante, notas en su rostro un cierto desprecio hacia ti, la habías herido con tu decisión y tal vez ya no había vuelta atrás…

-claro que no hay nada claro, en verdad te amo-comienzas a sonar desesperada

-si me amaras no estarías con el- te reprocho y tenía la razón de hacerlo, tu habías cometido un error que la había lastimado

-por favor escúchame-la miras detenidamente-deja que te explique y si después te quieres ir lo entenderé- una lagrima rodo por tu mejilla

-no mereces mi atención- a simple vista parece no importarle tu sufrimiento, pero tú la conoces bien y sabes que esta fingiendo

-tienes razón, pero solo dame una última oportunidad- suplicas esperando que ella se apiade un poco de ti, Ginny te mira y solo asiente con la cabeza en señal de que hables

-tome una mala decisión y sé que realmente esto te afecto tanto como a mí, pero quiero que entiendas, todo lo hice por tu bienestar- le tomas la mano delicadamente, pero ella la aleja bruscamente de ti

-¿y tú que sabes que es lo mejor para mí?- hace una pausa para tranquilizarse un poco - ¿Por qué piensas que mi felicidad es lejos de ti?- su voz suena diferente, con tristeza

Bajas la mirada buscando respuesta a sus preguntas, pero no las encuentras

-quiero que tengas una vida normal- intentas defenderte

-¡¿normal?!- se exalto -¡Hermione yo estaba dispuesta a dar la vida por ti, no me importaba lo que dijeran los demás, pero veo que a ti te importa demasiado!-grito furiosa , a pesar de todo intento calmarse y suspiro –creo que ya no hay nada de qué hablar, así que lo mejor será que cada quien tome su camino- hizo una pausa –espero que seas feliz con la decisión que tomaste- comenzó a caminar alejándose de ti, la miras aun con lagrimas en tu rostro porque sabes que es el final…

FIN


End file.
